


'Cause the Hardest Part of This is Leaving You

by Supernatural_addict



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Clark Kent Angst, Clark Kent Whump, Clark Whump, Clex - Freeform, M/M, clark angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_addict/pseuds/Supernatural_addict
Summary: Clark doesn't know where he is, can't remember what happened.Why is he bleeding?Where's Lex?He's struggling to breathe, his guts are threatening to spill out onto the forest floor and he doesn't know what to do.Oh. There's Lex.Clark thinks he's dying.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 18





	'Cause the Hardest Part of This is Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so we got the prompt “pick a song lyric and write something based off of it” for my creative writing club. I chose from the song Cancer by MCR (My Chemical Romance) and just used the lyric as the title for this quick little drabble! Hope you enjoy!  
> Also, this is much shorter than my usual works, so if you want to see my usual style, please pop on over to my page!

Clark panted, pressing his hand to his stomach to try and keep his guts where they belong. He staggered a step, desperate to keep going. “Lex!” He tried to cry out but all that left his lungs was a croak.

“Clark!”

Was that Lex?

Clark lifted his head and opened his eyes. He didn’t remember closing them, or how he got on the ground, leaning against the rough bark of a tree. He saw Lex running through the trees toward him. His lips twitched. Lex was okay.

“Clark! Hey, look at me!”

Clark opened his eyes and Lex was kneeling in front of him, hands on his cheeks. When had Lex gotten so close? Where were they? What were they doing here?

“Clark, hey, stay with me, okay?” Lex sounded scared and Clark frowned, Lex shouldn’t be scared. Clark wouldn’t let anything happen to him. “Oh God, okay, uhm, just, keep your eyes open, okay?”

Clark nodded and watched as Lex stood up and stripped off his suit jacket.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Clark felt like he had sandpaper in his throat and his voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

“We have to stop the bleeding, Clark! And don’t you dare tell me that I’m going to ruin this jacket because I don’t care. You are more important than some stupid suit, okay?”  
Clark was bleeding?

He glanced down and, okay, yep, he was bleeding. He was bleeding a lot.

That should probably worry him more than it did.

“Lex,” he coughed, trying to get his throat to work. “What happened?”

Lex looked up at him, bewildered, from where he was pressing his balled-up jacket against Clark’s stomach. Huh. That should probably hurt, right? It was probably a bad sign that Clark wasn’t feeling much of anything right now.

“What happened?” Lex cried, leaning more of his weight forward onto Clark’s wound. “What happened, Clark, is that we were being held captive by some lunatic, who had Kryptonite handy, you moron, and you tried to get us out of there, and then next thing I know, you’re writhing on the floor and he’s standing over you with a hunk of that damn rock! After that, he dragged you out of there and I managed to slip my cuffs before he came back and when he did I clocked him over the head! He was holding a very bloody knife and so I, being the slightly overprotective boyfriend that I am, immediately assumed it was yours and began to freak out! I go running around trying to find you and when I do you’re slumped over on the ground, barely conscious and definitely not lucid, covered in blood!”

Clark blinked slowly, trying to process what all Lex had just said.

He thought he remembered that all happening, but it was all fuzzy, almost like a dream.

“I’m sorry,” Clark said. His eyes were heavy. Breathing was hard. Had breathing always been this hard? He thought maybe he was dying. Yeah, that made sense.

“No! Dammit, Clark, don’t you dare go there! You’re going to be fine, you hear me?” Lex said, eyes wide and scared. Clark didn’t want Lex to be scared.

“The hardest part,” he gasped, trying desperately to draw enough air into his lungs to say goodbye. “Is leaving you.”

“Don’t say that, Clark! Please don’t say that!” Lex was sobbing now and Clark wished he could comfort him. “You’re going to be fine, okay? You’re going to be okay!”

Clark did his best to smile comfortingly.

“It’s okay,” he muttered as his vision began to go dark. “I love you.”

“Clark, no! Clark, please!” Lex cupped his cheeks with bloody hands and begged him to live.

Lex’s beautiful green eyes glistening with tears was the last thing Clark ever saw.


End file.
